


Birthday Surprise

by LandladyoftheGreenhouses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandladyoftheGreenhouses/pseuds/LandladyoftheGreenhouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius surprises Rose on her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariuspondmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/gifts).



Scorpius was trying to be as quiet as possible while preparing breakfast. It definitely wasn’t an easy task especially at 8 am on a Sunday morning. He really didn’t want to spoil the surprise so he took extra care trying to flip a pancake without any magic. Surrounded by a few boxes left from moving in a few days ago he was working along as the sunshine warmed his shirtless back.

Finally piling everything up on a tray he then decided that actually carrying it was too much of a risk. He gave a little flick of his wand and the tray lifted from the counter top. He slowly let if hover over to the bed room where Rose Weasley was still sound asleep. Scorpius could only see a few strands of red hair poking out from under the covers. Letting the tray gently down on the bedside table he crept back into bed searching for Roses’ face. Once he found it Scorpius began stroking  her cheek and kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately closed again to block out the bright sunlight. She gave a reproachful sound for waking her so early and pointedly turned around.

“Hey, wake up, birthday girl.”, Scorpius said smiling, “it’s your day today”, he added hoping to tempt her. Nothing happened.  “Alright then, I will keep all these presents to myself.”, he went on keeping an eye on her. Still nothing. “Okay”, he stressed preparing to play his ace, “Does that mean I can take Al along to the Batwinged Basilisks concert tonight?”. 

Frantic scuffling.  Scorpius couldn’t suppress a smile. He turned to see huge brown eyes staring at him and a muffled “Are you serious?” came from a mouth still covered by the blanket. Openly smiling now, he nodded.

“Oh you’re the best”, Rose squealed flopping onto her back and kicking her arms and legs with excitement. Scorpius watched her with joy that went a lot further than the excitement for an awesome concert that evening.

Then so suddenly he didn’t even see her coming she flung herself around him with so much force it knocked the air from his lungs. While he was still trying to catch his breath Rose showered his face in kisses.

“Oh thank you so much! I absolutely can’t wait! And it’s tonight already?”, she asked finally letting go of him.

Scorpius nodded again taking her face in his hands. “Happy Birthday, baby.”.

For a moment they were silent. Drawn together by something they absolutely could not and did not want to fight, they kissed. Ending with little pecks that mean so much.

“I made you breakfast -”, Scorpius said after a while. Still seemingly unable to look at anything else but the eyes that, in the morning sunlight, had an undeniable golden tint to them. “-the Muggle way.”,  he added achieving the desired effect. Rose seemed to be thoroughly impressed and maybe even a little touched. 

“Oh wow! How did it go? Are you hurt?”, she said half joking, half genuinely concerned. Scorpius laughed and passed her a cup of tea.

“Mhh,”, she said, “if the rest is as good as your tea I taught you well.”.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**This was a birthday gift to my friend[kirrenwalker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kirrenwalker/pseuds/kirrenwalker). After having bonded over Scorose prompts on tumblr that she wrote, she deserved one as well.**


End file.
